Impersonation
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Ten years after Azula's sent to prison, she meets her niece Amariyah. She was sane since then. Then, one night she breaks out and tries to destroy Zuko's bloodline. Will Firelord Zuko and his frends and family figure out the issue and stop the madness!
1. Story

One stormy night, in a dark, stone building, a screech was heard from the top window, the smallest, most heavily guarded window. Nobody could hear it over the howling of the wind and the gushing of the rain. There was another scream, feebler than the last, and then a laugh. An evil laugh. And then there was no more sound.

"Firelord Zuko, your sister has escaped from her prison. She is on the run." Firelord Zuko looked at the trembling man, and then at the Firelady, Mai. Her eyes were widened. Next t o Mai was a girl in pink and who was doing a backbend.

"Ty Lee, please, get into a more normal position." Mai said, with a bored look on her face. Zuko thought about what the man had told him. It had been ten years since the war, and a lot of things had changed.

Aang and Katara had wed just that year. Katara had become pregnant three months ago. Sokka and Suki had married two years ago, and had had a set of twins, named Seldo and Mika. Mika had randomly become a Waterbender, while Seldo was a normal human being. Toph was currently teaching her class of Earthbenders, and hadn't met up with her friends in years. And he and Mai had married right after the war, and had a beautiful son and daughter, named Zarren (11-Mai had gotten pregnant during the war) and Amariyah (10). Zarren was a prodigy of a Firebender, and Amariyah was the world's first ever pure Lightningbender. Amariyah was very close with her brother, unlike her aunt, but had the same smoothness and lying ability as her. Azula had actually met Amariyah, when she'd snuck along when her father went to visit. She had saved her father's life, actually.

When Zuko had entered the area in which Azula's cell was, Azula was MAD. Her guards had forgotten to chain her hands to the wall, so she had her bending still in action. When he'd walked in, Amariyah had followed him. Azula was getting ready to shoot Zuko full of electricity, when Amariyah had stepped in front of her dad, knowing the lightning would never hurt her. Azula froze, and stared. Amariyah was a duplicate of young Azula; silky black hair, pale skin, golden eyes. Azula suddenly embraced the girl through the bars, and Amariyah, knowing who she was, hugged her back, ignoring the dagger sharp nails and the layer of filth on her aunt. Azula had become reasonably saner since that day, and Amariyah now visited her weekly, to Azula's delight.

Zuko wondered what had changed. Azula was perfectly sane at their last meeting; with her hair done up and was all clean. Why had she broken out now? Then a scream came from Amariyah's room.

"Amariyah!" Zuko yelled as he charged down the hallway, feeling a sense of dread. He stopped in the doorway of her room. He saw a few things at once. Number one, Azula, her hair messy and down to her waist, was holding Zarren, who was holding his knife from Great Uncle Iroh and trying in vain to stab at her, by the front of his shirt, number two, Amariyah was hiding behind a chair, unsure of why her aunt had suddenly gone crazy, and Number Three, her eyes were blue. That's right, that wasn't a typo. Her eyes were a vivid blue. Zuko instantly burned Azula's hand, causing her to scream in pain and release the very determined Zarren, who sliced right through Azula's armor (stolen, by the looks of it) and caused her leg to bleed. Azula's eyes whirled and landed on Zuko. She kicked Zarren aside, and then got into a very lopsided lightning shooting stance. Just as the lightning started to leave the girl's fingertips, Amariyah leaped in front of her dad and got a shock she would never forget. Instead of absorbing it, like her body usually did, Amariyah dropped like a fly and started having convulsions. You could see that Amariyah was scared, her face was horrified, and she was shouting,

"Dad! What's going on?" Mai suddenly came in and immediately pinned Azula to the wall with her knives. Azula writhed and screeched, and Amariyah writhed, but was just confused. Zuko snarled,

"Why are you here? Why were you attacking my children?" Azula cackled, and then said in her smoothest, lying voice (although it had been a while since she'd practiced and she was not even lying),

"Zuzu, why else? I still want the throne. Do you really think prison's going to stop me? If you did, then you really are a dum-dum." Mai disappeared out of the room with both kids, Amariyah still shaking, and Ty Lee took her place, along with two people who had luckily been passing by, Katara, and Aang. Ty Lee instantly paralyzed Azula from the neck down, and Katara froze her to the wall she was pinned on. Azula screamed for a few minutes, and then quieted down.

"Azula? Why are your eyes blue?" Ty Lee asked. Azula started to sarcastically say something uncalled for, but then, in the middle of her sentence, Azula's eyes turned gold and the neater, sane Aunt Azula had returned. But this time, she was scared.

"Zuko, what happened? How did I get here?" Before Zuko could answer, the eyes turned blue.

"Never mind Zuzu, why don't you unpin me and then see who's really destined to be Firelord?" Zuko watched his sister's eyes change color and watched her personalities switch. Zuko, watching this, had a flashback of the day Amariyah had met Azula.

He had been walking down the hallway, surrounded by gray stones and crazy people, but with all the noise, he didn't know somebody was following him, all though he suspected so. When he reached the end of the hallway, and the noises had died down, he believed he was hallucinating. Zuko opened the door and walked into a room with a separate cell, but was a lot bigger. Azula sat curled in a ball at the very center of the cell.

"Zuzu, how nice of you to come and see me-after ten years. I've been rotting away in this cell for ten years and you didn't care. I'll get you for this." Azula stood, and Zuko noticed a few things: Azula was not in her former glory; her hair was greasy, tangled, and hitting her waist, her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and her skin was white as snow from not seeing sunlight for so long. She was also getting into her lightning stance. Azula sent a bolt of lightning, and it was absorbed by a nine year old girl's body. The girl had jumped in front of him. Now he looked at her and saw the face of Amariyah. Then Azula stared at her. She saw herself. Naturally, she could never hurt herself. She hugged the girl, who was, in time, the best friend she ever had, including Mai and Ty Lee. The girl hugged her back. And then everything changed.

Zuko heard a scuffle at the door. It was none other that Amariyah, lightly shocking Aang and Ty Lee as she tried to get to her aunt.

"Let me through!" She yelled. Ty Lee said,

"You don't know what she's capable of!" Zuko had a random idea.

"Let her through!" Ty Lee let her go reluctantly. Amariyah ran to her father. Zuko told her,

"I want you to go stand right in front of Azula. Stay out of grabbing reach though, and be prepared to Lightningbend. Got it?" Amariyah nodded and walked over to Azula. Her eyes, which were blue at the moment, morphed to gold.

"Amariyah? What's wrong? Why am I here?" They stayed miraculously gold, and after a while they were allowed to unpin her. Azula revealed that some cloaked figure had trapped her and hit her and then force fed her a potion that would make her crazy and would set her out to destroy Zuko's bloodline and Zuko. The person was eventually hunted down and executed. Azula then demanded she was cleaned up, and after that, Azula became a part of the family. Zarren was reasonably annoyed that his aunt had never met him, but after she showed him how to bend blue fire, he was pretty happy. A year after, around Azula's twenty fifth birthday (her first birthday since she'd gotten out of prison), her boyfriend, Sei, proposed and Azula accepted. Three years later, Katara gave birth to twins named Maritza and Larken, and Toph, who had reunited with the gang, was made godmother. About ten years later, Azula had three children, Reye who was the oldest at ten and just like her aunt Mai, Kusan, who was very good friends with his 'Uncle' Sokka and 'Aunt' Suki, and was age seven, and Mariyah, who took after her parents; quiet like Sai and everything else like Azula. Mariyah was named after her cousin, Amariyah. The Royal Family lived as happily ever after as it ever got.


	2. Author's Note

U guys, I have some other stories on here if u like my awesome story here! Read on!


End file.
